381
Josette and Jeremiah are both missing along with their luggage. Synopsis Teaser : A séance was held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which sent Victoria Winters back on an uncertain and frightening journey to the past, back to the Collins family who lived in the year 1795. On this night, those within the Collins mansion will suffer the shock of discovering that deceit and betrayal are guests in the house. Josette du Prés has gone missing, and her father André questions Angelique Bouchard about her mistress' state of mind earlier that evening. But Angelique feigns ignorance. A devastated Barnabas Collins has sent Reverend Brooks back to the village. Ben Stokes rushes into the house and reports that both Josette and Jeremiah Collins' horses are missing from the stable. Act I Barnabas learns that André suspected Jeremiah might be missing along with Josette, and the girl's father goes upstairs to search Jeremiah's room. Angelique offers Ben a secret, triumphant smile. Ben expresses his sorrow for the surprising turn of events to Barnabas. Barnabas asks about Countess Natalie du Prés' whereabouts, and Angelique tells him Natalie has retired to her room to recover from the shock of Josette's disappearance. Then, Barnabas orders Ben and Angelique to say nothing of what has happened tonight. There might be a simple explanation to Josette's actions. Ben glares at Angelique before Barnabas dismisses the servants to their respective rooms. André returns, and he informs Barnabas that Jeremiah was not in his room and that, like Josette, his luggage is gone. Barnabas explodes at the Frenchman's assumption that Jeremiah and Josette have left together. He believes that the fact his uncle and fiancée have gone missing at the same time is nothing more than a coincidence. He goes to his room to retrieve his pistols, and then to search for Josette in the forest. Act II Later, Ben steals himself away to Angelique's room but the witch has no need of him. He angrily lectures Angelique, who calls him "stupid" and enrages the former convict. Ben moves to strangle her, but he slumps dejectedly knowing he cannot harm Angelique. She has further surprises in store for Barnabas, and is anxious for him to learn that Josette and Jeremiah have indeed run off together. Humiliated and dejected, Barnabas will be sure to turn to her for comfort. Ben reckons it would be easy if Angelique simply placed Barnabas under one of her spells, but she refuses to win his love in that way. Upon learning that Barnabas has gone into the woods alone, Ben panics at the thought of possible danger. But Angelique assures her unwilling servant that she is watching over Barnabas. Act III Searching the forest, Barnabas calls out for Josette. He hears someone approaching, but they will not answer him. Another man's voice is heard, laughing and mocking Barnabas. Suddenly a strange figure appears, telling Barnabas that he is Jeremiah and that Josette has left to marry him. The man continues to taunt Barnabas, calling him a fool for allowing Josette to deceive him. Barnabas fires his pistol, and the apparition fades away laughing. André, having decided that Barnabas should not be searching alone, finds him and learns about the hateful figure Barnabas encountered. Unable to see due to the darkness, André convinces Barnabas to return to the house with him. As they start their return, Barnabas hears a woman's voice (Angelique's) beckoning him toward the road to Collinsport. Barnabas heeds the call, with André reluctantly following. Act IV Reaching the road, Barnabas discovers Josette's wedding veil snagged on a tree. Meanwhile Angelique, gazing into the fire, tells Ben that Barnabas has found the wedding veil she has placed for him to find. Shortly, she and Ben will go downstairs and find how much Barnabas has changed. Ben doesn't want to see his master tormented. However, Angelique insists on showing Ben that the course of true love can be altered. When he continues to mock her, Angelique threatens to transform Ben into a moth and have him burn in the fireplace. She reminds him to treat her with proper respect. André and Barnabas, with the torn wedding veil in hand, return to the house. Barnabas still refuses to believe there is a connection between Jeremiah and Josette's disappearances. He wonders if Josette might have been abducted. Ben enters, and Barnabas wonders why he was not available to help him search. Ben lies, explaining he was busy with chores. Barnabas bids him goodnight and, as Ben leaves, Angelique comes downstairs. André suggests Barnabas retire for the evening and rest. However, Barnabas prefers to stay up and wait. After André leaves, Angelique attempts to comfort Barnabas. Barnabas declares his love for Josette, and tells Angelique he will always do so no matter what happens. This devastates Angelique. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: Surely you don't believe that Jeremiah had anything to do with Josette's disappearance. ---- : Ben (to Angelique): I believe you can do anything now. The meaner it is, the better you can do it. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * David Ford as Andre DuPres * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard * David Cryer as False Jeremiah (uncredited) Dark Shadows Almanac (2000), page 53. Background information and notes Production * This is the first episode not to feature a character that originated in the series bible. * The episode opens with a particularly dirty and scratched still image of Collinwood. Story * Horses have been stolen from the stables at Collinwood before. * Barnabas states that Jeremiah is like a brother to him. * It is inconceivable that Joshua would have tolerated Ben using the front door instead of the servant's entrance, yet Ben habitually does go in and out through the front door. Bloopers and continuity errors * After the teaser, the Old House is shown in its 1968 condition, even though the timeline is 1795. * David Ford can be seen awaiting his cue on the staircase of the Old House set. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 381 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 381 - Runaway Bride References 0381